Mission Proposal
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: ONE SHOT! Takumi was going to propose to his girlfriend, Misaki. Preparing for the proposal with the use of 15k and a brother who will be real pissed if the money goes to waste, Takumi is certain that Misaki would except...but when he gives it a go, fate had different plans for him...because the proposal didn't exactly go as planned... -A


_**Hey guys! I'm super excited for this story! This is my first ever one shot so I'm sooooo excited to see how many reviews and favorites I get for this One Shot! I'm really thankful if you're reading this right now. I'm also thankful if that you are kind enough to click on this story to read. I'll try not to bore you. I would be really happy if you reviewed for me too. Thank you! Enjoy this one shot.**_

_***This story has been edited [May 22, 2016]***_

* * *

_WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP, _the pedals of the helicopter swung.

It finally came to a smooth stop in the sky and Takumi looked down at the large green land. The words were bold, light and hard to miss. Takumi smiles happily. He was sure of this. Misaki will be happy and so will he.

"This is perfect." Takumi murmurs. "Good job, farmers."

Takumi had hired farmers to carve the words into the Greenland. It took 2 months to finish but they managed to finish it. This was all worth it. Because he was confident and sure of everything.

"I'll be sure to tell them that," Gerald says, leaning over Takumi's shoulder to see the finished work. "Ready to land?"

"Yea." Takumi says, sitting back on his seat running a hand through his hair and smiling a big smile.

"Turn around," Gerald informs the pilot. Gerald sits back and looks over at his half brother. Takumi was smiling, it almost made him look like a idiot. Well a huge idiot, who can't stop smiling at something that was finally accomplished.

Takumi was excited to bring Misaki into the helicopter that he currently sat in. He can't wait to let her look down and read those words, 'Marry me, Misaki?'. He couldn't wait to pull out the small box that held a diamond ring. He couldn't wait for her answer.

He couldn't wait for any of that.

"Don't mess this one up." Gerald says after a moment of watching his idiotic, younger brother. "This costed me a lot of money."

It took Takumi a moment before answering. Because his thoughts were only filled with thoughts of Misaki. Thoughts about his proposal to her. Thoughts about their future. Takumi looks over at his brother.

"Of course I won't. Just who do you think I am?" Takumi asks, pretending to be offended.

"An idiot; if you waste my money on this proposal, your a pathetic idiot who wasted $15,000. _My_ money!" Gerald hisses impatiently, punching his brother's arm. "An idiot who will be forever single if she refuses your proposal."

"She won't say no because she loves me." Takumi rolls his eyes. He chuckles to himself at the 'she loves me' part.

"I don't know how someone could _love _you." Gerald chuckles grimly. "You're nothing compared to me."

Gerald has always adored himself and hated his half brother. Gerald was always adored by people around himself. Girls, boys, adults and...everyone! He's never been humble. He shows off his wealthiness and beauty without shame, enjoying his fame.

"Who can resist this pretty face?" Takumi asks pointing a finger at his face, smiling.

Takumi also had a bit of selfishness for his beauty just like his brother. But he's usually very quiet.

"Pretty face; my ass." Gerald rolls his eyes.

"Do you realize that we have the same face?" Takumi pokes his brothers arms.

"Just don't touch me. I'll get your ugliness and bad luck." Gerald snarls and then completely ignores his brother, shutting him out. He crosses his arms and looks out the window. They were far up in the sky. Gerald sighs. He couldn't believe that he used up $15K on his brother's proposal.

"Yea, yea whatever." Takumi says, doing the same thing his brother was doing, leaning back and gazing outside the window. Takumi felt his hands tremble in excitement. He was too excited to wait for next week to propose. He smiles. He was going to propose today.

* * *

Walking towards Maid Latte, he felt like he was light as a feather.

Happy as he was, he can't help but feel something bad was going to happen. He shrugs off the feeling and continues to the sidewalk that lead to the Cafe where his future wife was working at.

As he walked he noticed a lot of people starring a him. Mostly girls, but Takumi ignored them. After all, his only true love was Misaki and Misaki alone. No girl could be perfect for him. He won't accept anyone at all.

Takumi feels a tug on his shirt. He stops walking and looks behind him. Before him stands a girl with long strawberry blond hair, she had large black eyes and she wore a lot of makeup. She wore expensive clothing a too.

Just by looking at her, his smile faded. He wasn't interest in girls like her.

"Hi,"the girls says in a fake, seductive voice. "My name's Ayame...do you wanna grab a drink with me?"

The girl looked at Takumi, she tired using her best expression. She used her seductive voice. She knows that this guy will come after her. She was the hottest thing. Just like this blond was. She had everything a girl would have. She had the body, the wealthiness, the hair, the...everything!

"No thanks. Not interested." Takumi says simply, pulling his arm from the girls grasp. Takumi sighs, he's still not able to stop luring the girls to him. This always pisses Misaki off.

"Oh come on!" Ayame says. Takumi knew that she'd go after him "Come hang out with me. You can't resist me. I mean..._look_ at me!"

Takumi doesn't look at the girl and continues to walk away from her. He could hear the disbelief in the girl's voice. He doesn't care. He ignores Ayame but then stops. He turns around and looks at her. He wears a smirk. And the girl wears a grin that says 'Yes! I got him'

"Sorry, but I've got a pretty awesome girlfriend."

"She can't be better then me! I'm a hot model." She screeches in disbelief. "I am Ayame Watanabe!"

"I'm way out of your league and she's on a whole new level then me. There's no way you can top that. Besides, I'm madly in love with her. I don't date girls like you_"_ Takumi sighs.

He sounded cold and harsh. But everything he said was true. He can't help but sound cold when girls are trying to seduce him.

But he would in heaven if _Misaki_ seduced him.

Takumi walked off, not looking at the girl but he knows she was shocked. That caused a smirk. No one was better for him then a beautiful maiden named Misaki Ayuzawa.

* * *

Takumi stands in front of the door of dreams. The door that leads into the place his heavenly girlfriend was. Takumi reaches into his pocket to make sure it was still there. He pulls out a tiny red box. He smiles and puts it back in. Takumi opens the door and a light ringing bell rang. How he loved that sound.

The Maid Latte was lively, warm and friendly just like always.

Takumi scanned the room until his eyes landed on a pair of large, beautiful amber eyes. That was framed by long raven locks. The amber eyes stared at Takumi which sent him a wave of pleasure.

He smiles at Misaki and waves to her. At first she glares at Takumi but then her expression softened and she smiled back, she walked over to Takumi leaving the idiot trio.

"Welcome back, Master." She says politely bowing down down to him. Over the years Misaki has gotten used to Takumi coming here. He's a regular costumer. Misaki was glad to see him. She hasn't seen him all day.

"I'm back, Misaki" Takumi smiles and pats Misaki's head. She raises her head and smiles back.

Takumi thought that, Misaki was in a good mood. So this was the perfect time.

Misaki showed Takumi to his seat and Takumi sat down. This seat was his usual seat, since he's a regular costumer he's become and VIP at Maid Latte.

He had discounts though he doesn't need them (He has more money then he needs). He gets special treatments (All from Misaki.)

"I'll have what I usually order." Takumi says. He placed his chin on his head. Staring at Misaki. She was beautiful as always.

"Of course." Misaki says, walking off. But before she did, Takumi grabbed Misaki's wrist.

Misaki looked at Takumi in confusion. "Was there something else you wished?"

"Yes. I want you to-"

"I would like an _order_ here!" A man from behind Takumi called in anger, his hand slamming on the table. "Aren't you going to take my order?!"

Misaki looked at man behind Takumi. She began to be pissed off. The manners of the costumes these days. Misaki looks back at Takumi, who was looking down frowning.

Misaki suddenly felt bad.

"I will see you after work, Master." She says in her friendly maid voice. Takumi's head snapped up. He smiled. He never heard Misaki to agree that he'll meet her. Takumi nods and beamed the smile that was made just for her.

* * *

Takumi waits and waits at the back door to the Maid Latte. He began to become impatient. He was very excited. He couldn't stop this wonderful happy feeling. He looks at his wrist watch. It read 7:56 pm. Misaki should be out in 4 minutes.

But Takumi couldn't wait. He reached for the door knob, but then the knob twisted itself. Takumi jumped back, the person that stepped out was Misaki.

"Oh...Usui!" Misaki says, shocked. "What're you doing infront of the door?! You'll get hit!"

"It's nice to know you're worried." Takumi smiles pulling Misaki into a big hug. "You're off work early."

Misaki was going to pull away at first, but she can't help but hug him back. She hasn't seen him all day and he looked like to be in a good mood that will be a bother for her if she makes him into a bad mood.

"Who said I was worried." Misaki mutters. She waits until Takumi pulls back, waiting until he is satisfied.

Takumi felt like he could hug her until the end of time. Misaki was going to be his wife. She was going to be the mother of his child...if Misaki lets him do it. She was going to be his bride and his alone.

Takumi sighs when he feels the tension in a Misaki. She was becoming impatient. Takumi pulls back with frown but quickly smiled before she could see.

"Shall we go?" Takumi chuckles when he sees Misaki blushing face. She nods and follows Takumi.

"so..." Misaki says after a moment of silent walking "what were you going to say in the latte?"

"Oh... I was going to ask you-"

_RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! _

Takumi freezes. He couldn't believe it. He didn't get to say it. Something else interrupted him! Takumi began to feel annoyed. Why can't see say it!? He watched as Misaki sticks a hand in her pockets and pull out her phone.

"Hello?" Misaki answers. "...er, sure...Ok I'm coming!"

Takumi looks at her, she looks at Takumi with a anxious expression. "Sorry, Usui. But I have to hurry home." she mutters.

"Alright." He says. He can't really force her to stay if her mother needs her.

Misaki overworks herself so much, it makes Takumi angry. What ever was going at her house right now, doesn't really concern Takumi. It also means he can't really force Misaki to stay with him.

Even if he did, Misaki will punch him and then storm off. That thought caused a small smile on Takumi's lips.

"What happened?" Takumi asks Misaki, feeling uneasy of the thought of letting Misaki go.

"I'm not sure" Misaki says "Suzuna didn't really say. Anyways, I have to hurry."

"Alright..." Takumi sighs. There was a long pause, neither of the moving.

Takumi watches as Misaki gets up on her toes and shyly pecks Takumi's cheeks. That caused Takumi to have a small blush. It was rare for Misaki to kiss him if he doesn't ask her to. Misaki pecks his cheek for a instant then pulls away without making eye contact with Takumi. She looks down and says "See you!"

Misaki rushes off, leaving Takumi smiling. Misaki was really going to say yes to him. _She will accept. She does love me after all._ Takumi thought.

* * *

Takumi plops down on his bed, sighing. His plan to propose to Misaki today, failed. He wanted to ask her today. But he guessed that today isn't such a good day. He'll propose tomorrow.

But Takumi wanted to propose as soon as possible. Takumi stands up and grabs his keys and phone and rushed out the door. As he did he made sure he still had the small red box that contains a diamond engagement ring.

As Takumi goes down the elevator, he takes out his phone and finds Misaki in his contacts. The finds Misaki and texts her "_Misa-chan, meet me at the park._"

Send.

When the elevator doors open, Takumi runs out and out the building and called for the taxi, and heads straight for the park.

* * *

When Takumi arrives at the park, he doesn't see anyone there. It was dark out, so he was pretty sure no one would be here but Misaki. But when he looks around, there wasn't a single person.

Panicking, Takumi takes out his phone. There was a message. Takumi opened the message, it was from Misaki. The message read "_Sorry, can't. Family friends are over._"

After reading the message, Takumi fisted his hand. Another try, and something got in his way. Takumi sighed, but he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"_What is the meaning of this word? What does it mean to you...?"_ the English professor says in perfect English. But his voice drifted off as Takumi stared at the girl that sat next to him.

Her small, slim body. Her perfect figure. Her long dark hair. Her beautiful amber eyes that shimmered with curiosity. Misaki was just perfect, although she doesn't see it in herself. Takumi smiles. Typical Misaki, the hard working, confident, brave, beautiful Misaki.

Takumi started day dreaming about their future, which caused him to blush and Misaki shooting him a glare.

Takumi held Misaki's gaze although it was cold and scary.

But then the teachers voice broke his thoughts. He looked at the teacher, who had called his name.

"_Takumi, what does this word mean?"_ the English man says. He had blond hair like Takumi but his hair was smooth and silky. He was wearing a black suit.. normal.

Takumi looks on the board. It read _happiness_. It didn't take Takumi much thought to describe this one.

Takumi clears his throat and smiled an evil smile. He opened his mouth and says in perfect English "_Happiness to me is spending my eternity with the woman I love. That woman I love is currently sitting right next to me. Pure Happiness is when I get married and bear a child with her."_

Takumi looks over at Misaki and smiled. She looked very confused. Did she understand anything that Takumi just said. It seemed that the rest of the class didn't understand either excepted for the English teacher. Takumi had said it fast and very fluently, the kids would obviously not know what he just said. But if Misaki did understand, Takumi would've been dead right now.

"What did you just say?" Misaki asks quietly but Takumi shakes his head and smirks. That caused Misaki to be even more confused.

"_That is quite a way to describe your happiness, Takumi." _The teacher laughs and looked at Misaki "_I wish your dream will come true."_

_"Thank you very much."_ Takumi chuckles.

"What?" Misaki mutters, looking from the teacher to Takumi "Why does he say that? What was dream?!"

Takumi shakes his head again. Misaki glares at Takumi and than looks back at the teacher for the lesson. Takumi overs at Misaki after a couple minutes. He opened his notebook and ripped a piece of paper off. He scribbled 'Can I talk to you during lunch.' Takumi looks over at the teacher who was writing an English question on the board. Takumi hands Misaki the note.

Misaki, shocked, read the note. She looks over at Takumi and nods. She looks back at the paper and scribbled something on it. She flicked the note back to Takumi. The note read 'You don't have to ask. You talk to me whether I like it or not.'

Takumi blurted a laugh but covered it up with a cough. That caused everyone to stare at him. Some were fooled but the English professor wasn't.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Misaki asks him as the couple walks out of the University of Tokyo.

Takumi had suggested this university to Misaki. Although she refuses because of the study fees. Takumi had told her that he'll pay for her, but that just caused Takumi to receive a huge lecture and screams, slaps and more screams.

That sure wasn't a pleasant night. It took him weeks and weeks but Misaki eventually gave up and agreed. But she wanted to pay half of the fees. Takumi refused and it that she payed 10% of it.

"Oh right. Well, how about we eat first. You're hungry aren't you?" Takumi asks. Letting Misaki starve wasn't something that Takumi could stand. Feeding Misaki was more important.

Takumi took Misak's hand and lead her under a shade under a large tree. Takumi sat, but Misaki stood there staring at him. Takumi smiled and pulled on her wrist, forcing her to sit beside him.

"I don't want to eat. Tell me what's wrong."

Misaki was stubborn as always.

"You eat first. I'm not going to let you starve yourself."

"Tell me first."

Takumi pursed his lips. He tried to keep himself from laughing, but nit shockingly failed. Misaki blushed and screamed at him.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Takumi chuckled. He stopped laughing and took Misaki's hand. He looked straight into her eyes. This time, nothing will stop him.

"Today after school-"

Takumi saw from the corner of his eye a ball heading lightning speed towards Misaki. Having this reflect of protecting Misaki, Takumi jumps in front of Misaki and the ball. Before it could hurt Misaki, the ball slammed into Takumi's hand.

"USUI!" Misaki gasped.

"you alright?" Takumi asks Misaki looking over his shoulder. She nods? Pissed Takumi takes the baseball and throws it with all his strength at the baseball team. The ball ended up smashing into the kid's face, causing him to bleed.

"USUI!" Misaki almost screamed. "Look! You caused him to bleed! What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot?!"

Takumi doesn't say anything. He was pissed that so any stuff keeps interrupting him when he's trying to ask Misaki to meet him at the park so he can propose. Takumi clenches his fist.

Takumi takes Misaki's hand, ignoring her screams and nags. Takumi gently drags Misaki up the roof, Misaki complaining and hitting him, as they do.

Up on the roof, the teachers were having a meeting. Takumi groaned as the bell rang for next class.

* * *

"MISAKI-chan!" Takumi called to his girlfriend, who was talking to her best friend, Sakura, after school.

Takumi was super pissed now. Many things interrupted him, and he won't put up with it anymore. Since it was after school nothing can interrupt him. Takumi also got special permission from Misaki's manager that Takumi can have Misaki for a bit.

"Misaki, I need to tal-"

_BEEP BEEP!_ "Takumi!" A voice screamed. Takumi and Misaki recognized that voice anywhere. Gerald.

Angry and annoyed, Takumi glares at Gerald who was sitting in the limo, waving to his brother.

"Come on! Get in!" Gerald yells again.

"What's Gerald doing here?" Misaki asks, waving at Gerald who waved at smiled at her.

"I don't know. Wait for me. Don't you move!" Takumi warns, not caring to keep his temper at Misaki. Takumi rushes to Gerald. Not wasting time. When Takumi reaches Gerald he glares at him

"What do you want!?" Takumi hisses. Gerald doesn't say anything when he sees Takumi's expression, instead he opens the door and pulls Takumi inside. And the limo is off, leaving Misaki dazed and confused.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Takumi yells, "let me out!"

Gerald looks at Takumi, confused. "Why?"

"I still haven't proposed to her!" Takumi hisses.

"WHAT!? You had 2 days to do it!" Gerald argued.

"Yea well, something is keeping me from proposing. So far you are like the 10th thing!"

"huh?"

"I was going to get her on the helicopter today! Thanks to your interruption, I can't!"

"You idiot! Getting someone on a helicopter and proposing is easy!"

"Have you ever tried to propose!?"

"No..."

* * *

Takumi groans as he enter his apartment. It was 10 pm. The day was almost done, and Takumi still hadn't gotten the chance to propose to Misaki. When Gerald had come pick Takumi up,I turns out that they had a dinner meeting with their grandfather.

Takumi reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. Will he ever get the chance to propose?!

Takumi was about to give up. But before he did, he decided to give it one last try. Not bothering to let Misaki see the green field proposal, he takes out his phone and tells Misaki to come over to his house.

"_Misaki, come to my place_!" He texted. After a couple of minutes Misaki replied "_Come right now_!"

Takumi stared at his phone. Shocked, after everything he tried, texting her to come to his place worked. But Takumi didn't realized that Misaki would come over if he asked her. He thought that something would pop up. Takumi panicked. Takumi wanted to show her the field but if he waits, this chance would blow up in his face.

After 30 minutes of sitting on his bed, thinking, A bell rings.

Misaki.

Takumi walks slowly to the door, Misaki stand there frowning at Takumi.

"M-Misaki...!" Takumi gasped. He couldn't believe it! Misaki was here! She's here, all alone with him in his apartment! There couldn't possibly be anything to interrupt them. Takumi almost cheered.

"Explain to me, why I'm here again!" Misaki screams.

"er...uh...come in." Takumi shudders.

"Why the hell are you stuttering like that!? Don't I always talk to you like this?" Misaki asks entering the apartment.

"yea..."

"Anyways, thanks for ditching me back there. I ended up being late for work, waiting you JERK!" Misaki screams, slapping across his cheek. "But for some reason, the manager didn't mind. In fact, she was staring at me with moe all day!"

Takumi chuckle nervously. Misaki is angry. No doubt.

"I'm sorry." Takumi whispers. Misaki stares at him in shock. The last time she heard him apologize seriously was when she finally got him back to Japan.

"W-What for...!?"

"For ditching you, but I had reasons." Takumi says "the past days were just so annoying!"

"What do you-"

"I tried!" Takumi sighs "I tried so hard, to get you to meet to meet me so I can just show you!"

"Show me wha-" Misaki gasped when Takumi fell down and landed on one knee. Misaki watched, in disbelief, as Takumi reaches into his pocket and pull out a small red box. Misaki placed A hand over her mouth.

"I tried, I really did. I tried so hard to get you to meet me so that I can put you in that helicopter and fly you up high so you can see those words I wanted to say to you." Takumi continues "I wanted so much to ask you so that you would answer me."

"Usui..."

"I wanted to put a ring on your finger for so long now..." Takumi raises his head and looked into Misaki dark orbs Takumi smiled and opened the box.

"Usui!" Misaki gasped again still covering her mouth with her hands.

"Marry me?" Takumi asks.

Misaki watched Takumi. She then looked at the rings. The diamond ring that shimmered brightly, even though it dark outside. The ring that might be put on her finger moments from now. Maybe even seconds. The ring that be represent Misaki as Takumi's fiance.

"You...you idiot!" Misaki whispers "Why try so hard for me...!?" Misaki started to cry,

"Anything for my future wife." Takumi stands and brings Misaki into a huge warm, hug.

"You idiot..." Misaki sobbed.

"that a yes..?" Takumi kissed Misaki hair.

"yea..." Misaki stands on her tippy toes, facing Takumi. She smiled, then blushed, then slowly leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

_**Review and Favourite**_

_**~WhiteAngel83**_


End file.
